


Rounded Love

by AltForChub



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belly Kink, Domestic Fluff, Feeding Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltForChub/pseuds/AltForChub
Summary: Three Valentine's worth of growth.Contains significant but technically gradual weight gain over the course of a few years. And mutual weight gain near the end.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 47





	Rounded Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write weight gain fluff with Dimidue for a while now. Somehow I actually managed to do it!  
> Can also be read on tumblr! https://jothalternate.tumblr.com/post/643143275797217280/rounded-love

Dimitri hummed as he savored the sweet milk chocolate melting in his mouth. When he feels Dedue’s strong arms wrap around his waist, he is surprised, but he does not jump or flinch. Instead, he leans back into Dedue’s chest as he pops another valentine’s sweet or two in his mouth. Dedue cupped his hands under Dimitri’s belly. Dimitri giggled as his lover pinched and jiggled the belly fat.

Dimitri’s newfound appreciation for sweets and the abundance of dessert’s produced during the fall and winter were a dangerous combination. But neither of the men minded. If anything, it was a delight to see Dimitri’s once scrawny figure fill out.

“You should probably stop eating those,” Dedue told his shorter lover.

“How come? There is so many and it would be a shame to let them go to waste.” Dimitri argued with a cute inflection.

“Because I’m going to cook a special Valentine’s night dinner for us. And I’m certain you wouldn’t want to spoil it.”

“That sounds delightful! But are you sure you can handle the task? I’ve built up quite the appetite.”

Dedue rubs at the side of Dimitri’s abdomen, where love handles were developing. “I’ve noticed.” He buried his face in the nape of his smaller lover’s neck. “I’ll get the job done.”

-

When Dedue walked into the kitchen, his heart nearly jumped out of his throat when he layed eyes on his husband sitting at the table. Dimitri was stuffing his gullet with the heart shaped doughnuts that Dedue brought back from the bakery. His eyes were closed with delight and chipmunk cheeks were puffed out from the fried sugary confections. The deep red Large sweater clung tight to his gut. Dedue nearly shouted with love and affection, but remained true to his original plan. “Dimitri.”

Dimitri’s eyes blinked open. He gulped down the food in his mouth. “Dedue! Oh umm… forgive me. I was just a tad bit hungry. So… I wanted a little snack.”

Half a dozen donuts aren’t what the average person would consider a little snack. But Dedue was more than used to that by now. Dedue smiled warmly, “I haven’t come to scold you. I would never deny my hungry husband the food he needs.” Dimitri blushed, making his cheeks look like tomatoes. “I just wanted to give you a gift.” Dedue pulled out a red box wrapped in gold ribbon from behind his back.

Dimitri gasped. “Dedue! Your too kind! I have a gift for you too… But I figured we wouldn’t exchange gifts until after dinner,” he pouted. “So, I won’t be able to return the favor until later tonight.”

“I don’t mind. Originally, I too was planning to give your gift later. But I figured that this was the sort of gift you should try out sooner than later.”

“Is that so? Well then I would love to see the surprise you prepared for me.”

Dedue walked over to Dimitri’s side and deftly swapped the gift box for the donut box. He placed a kiss on Dimitri’s cheek earning a cute little chuckle. Dimitri wiped off his lips and hands with a washcloth. He carefully tugged the ribbon of the package, and pulled the lid off. He gasped in delight at the sight. Within the box was an adorable hand-made cream-colored sweater that had across it’s chest, a red band with pink hearts inside. “Dedue this is the cutest! How were you able to keep it a secret from me?”

“I had commissioned Mercie’s shop to knit it together. I only provided the design and the materials.”

“That’s still a significant contribution my love.” Dimitri chuckled. “I’ll have to thank her. After I try it on!” He stood out of his chair and pulled the wool sweater out of the box, without even noticing the other half of the gift. He lifted off his old sweater and Dedue almost choked watching Dimitri’s belly jiggle with the action. Dedue took the old one and folded it neatly. As Dimitri put on his gift. It fit considerably better than the old one, and Dimitri hugged himself to get a good feel for it. He laughed, “It’s so soft and warm! I absolutely adore it!”

Dedue hadn’t lost his smile, “Perfect. We should take a picture for Mercie.”

“Yes, we should… Hmm?” Dimitri noticed the box carried a second similar sweater. “Oh, it’s a pair? Oh, so we can match!”

“That is certainly a possibility.” Dedue answered. But there was something missing from his words.

Dimitri pulled the second sweater from the box. It was almost identical to the other, except in size. If the first shirt was an Extra Large by commercial standards, then this one would be considered Extra-Extra Large. “Oh.” Dimitri’s cheeks turned an even fiercer shade of red.   
  


Dedue blushed. “Well… I know how much you missed wearing clothes that fit loosely on you.” With Dimitri’s expanded waistline, he no longer “swam” in any of the shirts he borrowed from Dedue. “And perhaps would be better to air on the side of caution…”

Dimitri giggled with embarrassment and gratitude for his partner’s consideration. “You are always prepared, aren’t you beloved?” He grasped Dedue’s hand in his own… and pulled him in for a hug and a kiss. It was warm and sweet, and little saucy.

Dedue instinctively grabbed at Dimitri’s love handles. “You know, this time last year I couldn’t grab at these like I can now.”

“Haha, well I’ll make sure there is always enough to grasp.” Dimitri teased with a wink.

-

Dedue groaned in delight as he chewed on a caramel stuffed brownie. When he feels Dimitri’s thick arms wrap around his waist, and his fat gut squish against his back, Dedue is not surprised. Instead, he leans back and sinks into Dimitri’s pillowy fat and bites into another block of decadence. Dimitri massages Dedue’s slowly filling belly. He pokes at it, to measure it’s give, and sighs. Dedue chuckles, “Sorry love, I don’t have as much jiggle as you do.”

Dimitri snorts, “Ever the comedian my beloved.” Dedue turns to face him and flashes a toothy grin. Dimitri spots a crumb of chocolate on the corner of Dedue’s lips and kisses it clean. Dedue returns the favor and holds him in a kiss.

They explore one another’s curves with their hands. When they pull back to breathe, Dimitri takes a good look at Dedue. “I can’t believe that almost fits you.” Referring to the first sweater he received last year. It was a somewhat looser fit on him than it was for Dimitri when he first tried it on.

Dedue huffs a laugh. “I can’t believe that _that_ one _doesn’t_ fit you!” The second and bigger of the two sweaters was snug on Dimitri’s girth. A sliver fat snuck out from the bottom.

Dimitri gives his own gut a good smack. “I don’t know, I think it’s still too loose.”

They laugh heartily. “Well then… tonight we'll see if we can help you fit better.”


End file.
